The Housewife?
by bendercat
Summary: Amu gets a job as a live-in babysitter for Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi's son Yoru. What happens when things get...difficult? Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, and Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Bender: Hi hi! I don't really remember when I thought of this idea, but...-shrugs- I decided today would be a good day to start writing it :D**

**Amu: What's it about?**

**Ikuto: It's Amuto right?**

**Bender: -watching a movie-**

**Ikuto: -snapping fingers in front of face- Bender! Pay attention!**

**Bender: -slaps hand away- Not now. It's almost the really sad part! :( I'm watching **_**A Christmas Carol: The Musical**_** XP**

**Ikuto: -wtf look-**

**Bender: What?! The part where his fiance leaves him always makes me cry :'( -watching- -sniffle- -crying- -wipes eyes- -muttering- Stupid idiot let her leave... -deep breath- Okay! Back to happy time! :3 So in this fic, Amu gets a job as Ikuto's nanny/housekeeper.**

**Amu: So in other words, I'm a housewife?**

**Bender: ...Yeah, but you and Ikuto aren't married. Ikuto and...ugh. Can't say it. It'll burn v.v**

**Ikuto: It can't be that hard...**

**Bender: -sigh- You need to keep in mind, in this they aren't siblings...**

**Amu and Ikuto: Oh no..0_0**

**Utau: Yes!!!**

**Bender: Gomen! -runs away from an **_**extremely **_**pissed off Ikuto-**

**Utau: Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

"Amu-chan, have you found a new job yet?" Tadase asked.

"No, but Rima said she found something for me. I'm supposed to meet up with her at noon, so she can tell me about it." I smiled, getting a kiss on the cheek from him.

"Have fun." He smiled, and left for _his _job.

Tadase was an intern at the hospital. He loved his job, but _I _absolutely _hated _it. Whenever someone died he'd lock himself up in the bathroom for hours. It was getting annoying. Hopefully my job will need me to work overtime...a lot. **(A/N: Nu~! Tiny Tim just died~! D'X) **

_I don't care what you think_

_Cuz as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

"Hey Rima." I said, flipping my phone open.

"_Amu! Forget meeting with me! I'll come to your house!"_

Rima hung up before I had a chance to protest. Then just as suddenly, a pounding came from the front door.

"Uh...Hi Rima..." I muttered as she opened the door, and came up to me.

"Here." She said, pushing a white sundress at me. "Put this on. You start working in an hour."

"An hour?! What?! Rima! What did you do!"

"Got you a job. Your boss is the famous violinist you love so much."

"M-m-my b-boss is Ikuto Ts-tsukiyomi?!?!?!" I yelled. I loved his and his father's music! I have all their cd's! And now he's my _boss?!_ This has to be a dream.

"Yes. Him and his wife. Utau Tsukiyomi."

Now Utau I didn't like. I like her music, but she just seems like a cold person.

"Well what am I going to be doing?"

"You're going to be taking care of their son, Yoru Tsukiyomi. One problem though,"

"What?"

"It's a live-in job."

"...Eh?"

"You'll have to live with them."

"Oh...Tadase should understand. I mean it's not like we're married, we're just dating." I nodded to myself, imagining his reaction. "So how old is Yoru?"

"Three months."

My mouth dropped. "I hope there's a year to that..."

Rima nodded, earning a relieved sigh from me. "Zero."

I sweatdropped. "Wonderful..." I sighed, and turned to my room. "I'm going to go change, 'kay?"

Rima nodded. "Don't forget your cell. Then you can call me to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"Yeah, that way you have more time to pack."

"Oh...right." This is all happening too fast...

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto~!" Utau squealed, latching onto my arm. "When is that girl showing up~? Yoru won't stop crying!" She pouted, pointing towards the nursery.

I sighed, and put my hands on her shoulders. "He's a baby. Babies do that."

"But it's so loud~! And I need to meet up with my manager in," She looked down at her watch. "Twenty minutes."

I rolled my eyes. "Then go. I can stay here. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind coming here instead of me going to his house."

She quickly kissed me, and ran out of the house. I shook my head, and walked into Yoru's room. I plucked him from his crib, and cradled him to my chest.

"Were you being ignored again?" I sighed, and walked into the kitchen. "Suu, would you mind getting a bottle ready for Yoru?"

"Utau-sama isn't feeding him again?" Suu asked, pulling out a pre-made bottle.

I smiled, and shook my head. "When has she ever?"

Suu giggled. "Ikuto-sama, please remind me why you married her."

I sighed. "Come on now Suu, you know it was arranged before we could even _talk_."

"Yeah, and now that's all she can do." Miki muttered, walking into the room.

"Come on Miki! She can't be _that _bad!" Ran laughed, leaning on her sister.

I had known all three of them since gradeschool. Utau doesn't like other girls around me, so if they weren't "working" in the house I wouldn't have been able to see them anymore.

"Hey Yoru!" Ran smiled, grabbing Yoru from me. "Was your mean old mommy not feeding you again?" She grabbed the bottle from Suu, and took Yoru to the other room.

"So Miki, your cousin is the one starting here today, right?" I asked, leaning against the fridge.

The two sisters shared a look before smirking at me.

"What?"

"Oh...nothing." Suu smiled.

The doorbell chimed, sending the two sisters into a squealing race to the door.

"Oh Ikuto~! Come meet your new babysitter!" Miki called.

I walked into the front room, and saw the sisters surrounding a girl with pink hair and gold eyes.

"Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori."

I smirked. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Her working here should be interesting.

* * *

**Bender: M'kay! Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Amu: Well now that it's over, could you explain to me why this is called, "**_**Unnamed"**_**?**

**Bender: Cause I don't know what to call it, and I'm hoping that my readers can think of something I can use :P Please? Onegai?**


	2. Author's Note I suck

Next chapter should be up soon. I'm in the process of writing it, so it will be up hopefully within a week. I'm sorry everyone, but I'm in a lot of stress right now. And stressed out author = bad chappies :( The whole father thing going in, I have to get a DNA test for something I'm not going to bother you guys with (If you're curious though I'll tell you) this month, and I'm scared...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bender: M'kay! Chappie 2! :D I wanna thank Angel-Demon1 for the title :D**

**Ikuto: Wow. You can't even come up with your own titles?**

**Bender: Nope. Now shut up, and let me talk. **

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes, crosses arms***

**Bender: I am **_**really **_**sorry for not updating in almost a year. I've been really stressed out with having to leave a majority of my friends from middle school, and starting high school. I also just finished finals last week, so my brain's fried. I know that's not really an excuse, but what can I say? I don't really have one. By the way, Tadase's gonna be really OOC, but I need that for this XD And I guess Ikuto's gonna be a little OOC...but it's cute :3**

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu's been here for about three months, and Utau still can't stand her, but no one expected anything different from her. Ran, Miki, and Suu all _love _having her here, and even Yoru seems happier-even if he is just a baby.

Now it's my dad's birthday. He said he had important news for everyone, so we all thought it'd be a good idea to throw a party for him, and his friends... Let's hope we have enough alcohol. They're all drunken fools, and if I have to be around them then I want to be a drunken fool too!

"Ikuto-sama! A-are you sure we have enough-desu?"

I smirked inwardly, and turned to face her. "Of course not! What are you _thinking _Suu?"

"A-ah! B-b-but you t-told me it'd be enough just y-yesterday-desu!" Suu cried defensively, stomping her foot.

I showed her the smirk that I was hiding, and patted her head. "Good girl, Suu. You're finally sticking up for yourself."

She stared at me with her mouth wide open, and I walked away, my loud laughter filling the house.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked, bouncing Yoru on her knee.

I thought over my answer for a few seconds before saying, "How easy it is to confuse your cousin."

"Mean." She smiled, and stood up, Yoru pouting about his game ending. "So, have you called Utau?"

"No."

"...Why? And please no one-word answers."

I smirked. "Don't wanna. There. Two words."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stop the sarcasm, and call your wife."

Wow. So she _is _capable of being threatening...too bad it doesn't scare me. "Can't you do it for me?" I whined.

She gave me a look, and held up Yoru. "I'm busy, and your wife hates me."

I groaned, and pulled out my cell phone, quickly dialing Utau's number with ease. "Utau? You do realize what today is don't you?"

"_Duh! Of course I do!_"

"Really now? Then why aren't you at home?"

"_Becuase there's nothing important about it._"

"Nothing important about it? Really? You have _no _idea what today is do you? It's my dad's birthday! You promised you'd be here, but I guess it's just too hard to be home for more than a few hours!"

"_Ikuto, stop. I'm really busy right now, and I thought you were talking about something different okay?_"

"What'd you think I was talking about?"

"_On the calender you just put "A's Birthday"! I thought you meant that bitch you hired!_"

I hung up the phone then. I slowly shook my head, and threw my phone across the room.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Amu murmered. She'd learned that she can only call me Ikuto when Utau's not around.

"My wife's a bitch." I said simply, and walked out the front door. My dad was always excited to see Yoru, and I wanted to explain that Yoru called Amu Mommy, and not Utau before he could get mad. For some reason my dad really liked her...

"Ikuto, why'd you just walk out like that? You can't just say your wife's a bitch-even if she is one-and walk away."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? My dad's here." I nodded my head towards a car pulling into the driveway.

"Ikuto!" My dad yelled, opening his car door. "How's my favorite son?"

"Dad...I'm your only son."

"Well that automatically makes you my favorite now doesn't it?" He grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "And who's this beautiful young woman?" He asked, grabbing Amu's hand. "Aruto Tsukiyomi, and you are?"

"I-I'm Amu Hinamori. It's n-nice to meet you." She rushed, readjusting Yoru, so she could shake his hand. "I'm the new nanny."

"But you're so young!"

She smiled shyly, and looked behind Aruto. "Well thank you, now if you could excuse me for a moment, my boyfriend's here."

I glared at the blonde boy-that's right _boy_-that came walking up to us. He's so...baby faced.

Amu gave him a quick kiss, making Yoru squirm and cry... Good boy.

"So _this _is Yoru." He smiled. I had to hide my gagging noise. He has such a girly voice! I hate him already.

"So, Ikuto, where's Utau?" My dad asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged, and walked back in the house.

"You don't know? But she's your wife!"

I shrugged again, and smirked. "So? Besides, I think Amu's way cuter."

"What?" I heard a combination of two men's voices.

"How dare you say that about my girlfriend?" The man-lady yelled, his face all red, while my dad yelled, "What if Utau had heard that?"

Amu just stood there, her face red, and her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, it _is _the truth, and God knows how much the intern tells her that. And Dad, I would love it if Utau heard." There was a moment of silence before a mass of car horns were heard. "Might wanna go greet your friends, Dad."

I followed him out of the house-how we ended up there I'll never know-and groaned internally at the amount of cars in my street.

"Aruto!" His friend from high school, Tamotsu, yelled, jumping my dad from behind. "Where's your fighting spirit gone? I've never been able to catch you before now! Don't tell me you've turned into an old man!"

"Old man? Those are fighting words!"

...I'm almost positive they're not drunk yet, but I could be wrong.

"Hey Amu, things might get kinda noisy, maybe you should take Yoru up to my room. It's the farthest away from these idiots."

She nodded, and I led her up the stairs. "Thanks again for letting Tadase come." Girly name.

"No problem. You put up with my bitchy wife, I can put up with your-"

"Watch what you say." She smiled and glared at me at the same time.

"Fine. I can put up with your girlfriend."

"Douche bag."

"Wow, language."

"You've said bitch multiple times today, I can say douche."

"Touche."

I opened the door to my bedroom for her, and stepped in after her. Stop thinking that, you pervs. I'm not gonna do anything to her. That, my dear little children, is called rape, which is often frowned upon in society (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory FTW XD).

"So what's up? Why aren't you all over Tadase? You haven't seen him in a while, right?"

"I'm not some sex fiend. I'll live without him."

**Amu's POV**

Yeah, I'll get along just fine without him. He didn't take too kindly to me taking this job. It's like he's a different person.

_Flashback-One Week Ago_

_ "What were you _thinking?_"_

_ "I was thinking I'm sick of you bugging me to get a job, and that this was a good opportunity!"_

_ "Good opportunity to what? Do a famous violinist?"_

_ "What are you talking about? Of course not!"_

_ "Yeah, right! I know how you talk about him, and look at him!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist._

_ "Let go of me, that hurt-!" _

_ He crashed his lips down on mine, and pinned me against the wall with his body. I shook my head roughly, and broke the kiss. He immediately started again at my neck._

_ "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" I cried. "Get off!" Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and I struggled to get free._

_Flashback Over_

"Amu?"

"Y-yeah?" Zoned out there...

"I know you've only known me for a month, but you can always talk to me. I hope you know that."

I nodded, and he frowned. "What?"

He was looking at Yoru. "What's that on your wrist?"

"Huh?" I _thought _he was looking at Yoru...

He gently grabbed the hand he was looking at, and held it up for me to see I had rolled up my shirt sleeves. Stupid habit...

"Oh, that?" He nodded. "I...I'm not really sure." He doesn't need to know...it was just a one time thing. "I-I get hurt a lot, so some of the bruises and scrapes and such kinda just show up." I forced a small laugh, and looked down at Yoru. I had sat him down in front of me, and had him facing me. I still couldn't believe Rima was so off with his age. He was six months old, not three. Once he noticed me looking at him, he giggled.

Ikuto laughed with him, and picked him up. "I love you baby boy." Yoru cooed and giggled, and reached his hands out to Ikuto. "That's right, yes I do. Yes I do." He kissed Yoru multiple times then held him in his lap.

"Y'know...you're not really how I imagined you. I mean, you're really good with Yoru."

"Well he's my son." He smiled, watching Yoru play with his long chain necklace.

"He's Utau's son too, and she's like a stranger to him."

"True," He smirked. "And that's why he calls _you _mama and not her." He held Yoru up next to his head, and pointed at me. "Who's that, Yoru?"

"Mama, mama!" He giggled, and reached his hands out to me. Ikuto kissed the side of his head, and held him out for me.

I layed on my side, and held Yoru close.

"Well I'm going to go make sure those idiots don't drink themselves to death." He gently rubbed Yoru's head, and walked out of the room.

"Amu?"

Crap...Tadase.

I opened the door to find him trying to keep his balance.

"Be quiet. Yoru's asleep."

"Then we'll go to your room." He grabbed my already bruised wrist, and started stumbling down the hall. He opened the door to my room, and slammed the door behind us.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Wh-what'd you want to talk about?"

Tadase pushed me on the bed, and crawled on topn of me. "No! Not again!" I yelled, and tried to push him off. He looks thin, but he's strong.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Okay...there is such thing as too much vodka." My words slurred, and I nearly fell off the couch.

"Nonsense mah boy!" My dad coughed.

I got up from the couch, and lost my balance, my face buried in the rug. I pushed myself off the ground, and crawled over to the stairs. I grabbed the rail, and started half crawling half dragging myself up the stairs. I stopped crawling at the door closest to the stairs, and pulled myself up.

"G-get off of me!"

"Amu?" I muttered, my eyes half closed. My hand closed around the doorknob, and the door flew open.

Amu's button-up had been ripped open, exposing her bruised stomach and chest. Tadase was on top of her, trying to unbutton her pants.

I sobered up really quickly.

**Bender: I'm done! Now I just have to finish the next chapter to Juliet and Ikuto, Bloodshed, and Memories, and I'll be free for two weeks!**

**Ikuto: Two weeks?**

**Bender: That's about the time I start to panic and start the next chapter of something :P**

**Ikuto: Dumbass**

**Bender: Just do the disclaimer before I kick you =.=**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Bendercat doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bender: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a lot of things to think about. I've been taking Chinese all year, and plan on taking it the rest of the years I'm in high school. I love learning the language and culture so much, I decided...well...I decided I'd take either my junior or senior year in China :) I'm a freshman right now, and I need to get a job so I can save up money though. I've been applying to places, and looking into scholarships to help pay for it, so that's why I haven't updated anything. I also had to decide whether or not to do it over the summer, for a semester, or for the full school year. The full school year costs the much, but it's the best deal. It costs $10,950, and I have to make most of the money myself, so wish me luck? :D (I'm also sorry for not having any entertaining comic type stuff XD**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I yelled, and grabbed Tadase by the back of the neck. I threw him off of Amu, and into the wall, pinning him by his throat. He struggled and gasped for air, clawing at my hands. "Amu, are you okay?"

Amu came up behind me, and tightly wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel her chest on my back. "I was so scared..."

I pushed Tadase to the side, and turned to face her. Her cheeks were dark red, and she was trying to hold her shirt closed. I gently pushed her hands away. She had scratches where the center of her bra would be, and bruises all over. If it weren't for the tears still going down her face, staining her cheeks with wet mascara and eyeliner, I'd kill him right then and there. Instead, I pulled her close, and stroked her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear.

My dad came running into the room, stumbling every now and then. "I heard yelling and banging, what happened!"

I glared at Tadase. "Get him out of my sight. I don't care where you put him, I just want him far away from me... But may I suggest turning him into the local police station? At least there he'll be safe from me."

Without a word, my dad grabbed Tadase by his arm, and dragged him out of the room.

"Do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?" I asked, my hands wrapped around his shoulders.

She shook her head, her eyes wide and fearful. "Please don't leave."

I nodded, and pulled my black t-shirt off. I pulled it down over her head, and gave her a chance to get her arms in. I stood up, pulling her up with me, picked her up, and held her close. With her in my arms, I carried her back to my room where Yoru was still sleeping. I sat her on the bed, and kneeled on my knees in front of her.

"Is that why you had bruises on your wrist?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know...I was scared I guess..."

I shook my head, and stood up, tightly wrapping my arms around her again. "What kind of man forces himself on a woman like that..." I muttered to myself.

Yoru started to make a fuss, irritated by all the noise. Amu pushed me away, and picked Yoru up, holding him close.

"Ugh, I hate my manager's brother and his friend!" Utau yelled, throwing the door open, and making us all jump.

Yoru started crying, and buried his face in Amu's shirt, parts of the shirt held tightly in his little fists.

"What is she doing in here?"

"Utau, her boyfriend-"

"I don't give a damn about her boyfriend! Why is she here? Why is he here too?"

"By 'he' you mean your son? He's in here, because last time I checked it was normal for babies to be in their parents' room."

"Stop being such a dick." Utau crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Now why is she in here?"

"Because her boyfriend tried to rape her."

"Tch, and you stopped him? She's probably just trying to get attention anyway."

"Shut up. She's not going to do something stupid like that."

"Oh, and you know her so well?"

"I'm just...going to go downstairs." Amu murmered, still holding Yoru close to her.

"Put one of your own shirts on while you're at it. You look like a slut." Utau glared at her as she walked by.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Stop being such a selfish little bitch!"

She walked right up to me and slapped me across the face. My cheek stung at the impact. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Besides, you lose me and you can forget about your dad's inheritance _and _your career!"

"I'd live without it. I can get jobs on my own anyway, I don't need you for that." I stood up, and she took a step back. "You're all talk until there's a real threat..." I stepped past her, and stopped at the door. "I don't get what my dad ever saw in you." I stepped out of the room, and trotted down the stairs.

"Heyyyyyyyy! It's little Iku-chan!" Tamotsu laughed, sprawled out on my couch. "Remember how we used to call you that? Ahh, you'd get so irritated! You were so adorable!"

"Ooh ooh, and remember how we'd tie his hair up in little pigtails!" The other man on the couch next to Tamotsu, my own _father_, laughed, his voice loud and irritating. "Say, think we could do that with my grandson?"

I smiled sweetly. "Go anywhere near my son with ribbons, and I'll gut you like a fish. Have you seen Amu?"

"The one with pink hair?" I nodded. "Kitchen." He pointed dramatically, and fell off the couch.

"Drunken old man..."

"I heard that! Them's fightin' words!" He shook his fist at me from the ground.

"Shut up." I rolled him onto his stomach with my foot, and walked into the kitchen. Amu was sitting on the counter, Yoru between her chest and her knees. "You okay?" She nodded, her eyes fixed on Yoru. I stepped up to her, and kissed her head. "I am really sorry about her."

Amu shook her head, and looked up at me, her eyes widening. "Your cheek-"

"Hurts like a bitch." I smirked. "She slapped me for calling her a selfish little bitch."

"I'm sorry...it's all because of me."

"Amu,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She glared up at me, and I smiled. "Trust me, I've been wanting to call her that for a while."

Aruto had managed to get up on his feet, and follow me into the kitchen. "Call who what?" He mumbled, one hand holding his head.

"I called Utau a selfish little bitch."

My Dad's eyes looked like they were going to buldge out of his head. "What? Why? I thought you guys were getting along fine! You even have Yoru, and I thought she didn't want to have kids!"

"She didn't. She wanted an abortion."

Amu's eyes were wide as she hugged Yoru closer to her.

"By the way, Utau's never around, so Yoru calls Amu mama."

Aruto shook his head, and walked over to Amu. He held his hands out for Yoru. "May I?" She handed Yoru over to him, and he turned Yoru to face her. "Yoru, who's that?"

"Mama," He giggled.

He smiled, and turned him to face me. "And who's that?"

"Dada."

Aruto nodded, and handed Yoru to me. "So the nanny's been more of a mother to him..." He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Well I'm gonna go pass out."

"Have fun." I sighed, watching him stumble back to the living room. "That's why I don't drink very often."

"Ikuto," I glanced over at Amu. "Thanks. I'm sorry for ruining things between you and Utau. I'll leave if you want."

"There wasn't anything to ruin." I held Yoru up on my chest, his head in the crook of my neck. He let out a long yawn, and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go put him in his crib. Poor little guy's tired."

She nodded, and hopped down off the counter. She walked close by my side past all the drunken old men, up the stairs, down the hall into Yoru's nursery. All four walls were painted a sky blue, the ceiling a darker version. On one wall was a gray wintery tree with pictures of people in Utau's and my family on the ends of the branches. The wall opposite the door housed a large bay window, and window seat covered in black fabric. His ceiling was covered in small white stars, some of the constellations stenceled in. The floor was a dark cafe colored wood with a black fluffy rug in the center.

His crib was pushed up against the wall with the tree, the changing table against the opposite wall. I stepped up to the crib, my toes curling into the fluffy rug, and carefully laid him down. Amu stepped up behind me, and ran her hand over his cheek.

"I _knew _this was what was going on." Utau growled, her slender figure leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Shut up. You're going to wake Yoru up." Amu said, her back still to Utau.

_Shit...this can't end well._

* * *

**Bender: Hey guys, I have a kind of personal question to ask. How do you guys feel about long distance relationships? I'm really interested in this one guy, but he lives in China. Keep in mind, the fact that he's in China is a com**_**plete **_**coincidence! I also met him online, which I know I shouldn't trust, but...I know he's not lying to me about who he is. I just feel like I know him, y'know?**


	5. So 'bout them authors notes

So...since I haven't updated anything in literally two years, and my writing style has really changed...I've been thinking about deleting my stories and starting over. They'll have the same general plot and concept they'll just...be a lot better xD

Thoughts? Ideas? Totally hate me now?

Honestly, if enough people would rather me continue from where I've left off, I will. Just keep in mind, the writing style will be different.


End file.
